


Legacy

by timerangers



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, PowerRangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerangers/pseuds/timerangers
Summary: Before becoming Power Rangers, they are humans first. They also have emotions, they are going through hard things too. But at the end, happiness re-begins and life goes on. Welcome to their lives, unless if monsters wants to ruin the party once again.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story will tell how f*cked up society is today, it’s more mature and will talk about serious issues, because they can’t be ignored. So if you are not comfortable with reading some edgier chapters, I will put a trigger warning to let you know, so that you can be safe. Thank you and enjoy.

You know the Power Rangers as earth's defenders, brave warriors and strong fighters. But the power rangers are not only superheroes, they are humans first.  
Today, they have lives, some of them are adults, are married, are having kids, are having other projects away from protecting the earth. Other rangers are fresh young adults, some are in university or are having simple jobs. And then, there's the new generation, young students who are having normal lives, but because of the legacy of their parents, they will become earth's new protectors.


	2. The Last Days Of August

« because one believes in oneself, one doesn't try to convince others. because one is content with oneself, one doesn't need others' approval. because one accepts oneself, the whole world accepts him or her. » ― lao tzu

angel grove

Where do I start? The name Nalini means in Hindi "like the lotus", I saw that on the internet. I was born in India, on May 12th. Right after my birth, I was abandoned by my parents, to this day, I still have no idea why. Then, I was put in a foster care. At the age of 2, I was adopted by my American parents and I landed at Silver Hills, Nevada. Since then, I always consider them as my real parents, like they consider me as their real daughter.  
But nothing was easy, I had bullies at school and my parents were very affected by that. They thought that I was scared to not be accepted, but I know that I had the support of my family and friends, and for that, I already feel accepted.  
Let's go back to the present shall we? This summer, we moved to Angel Grove, California, there is a new base of the Silver Guardians in this city and my dad is based between Angel Grove and Silver Hills. For my mom, she knows friends who are living here and she accepted a job in a communication agency. And for me, I discover a new school. This year, I'm a junior and I'm sure that it won't be easy.

"How are you feeling for Monday?" Asked my mom.

"Oh, well, normal I guess? I'm not anxious, I don't crap in my pants or sweat. Yeah I'm pretty cool about that." I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"I just hope that you're not having troubles. After all these years, your dad and I are really sick of this" She said while brushing my hair with her fingers.

"Don't worry mom, people are growing up, they change." 

"Nalini in this country right now, there's still discrimination, and unfortunately, I think that this will stay for a long time, so please, be careful." Said my mom with this look in her eyes. This look says it all. She is very serious when she does it.

"Okay, I will." I said before I see the door open, my dad had 3 box of pizzas in his arms.

"A little fun before the summer is over." Said my dad, smiling. "What were you talking about?"

"School." Answered my mom before letting a sigh.

"Jen, darling don't worry, our daughter can handle it, she's courageous." 

"Thanks dad!"

"You're growing up so much, I mean, this will be the last year before things get serious. You're going to be a senior, there's college, exams, graduation-"

"Honey don't stress our daughter! She's a junior." Said my dad, laughing.

"I'm sorry. It's just that me and your dad are so proud of you Nalini." Said my mom with a tear on her eye.

"Mom don't cry!" I responded with a laugh before we all go with a hug. I'm very lucky to be in this family.

summer cove

In this little town of Louisiana, there was a flat sharing with 6 young people not like others. They were the Ninja Steel Rangers, the 24th generation of the Power Rangers. And see, in this team, there's a couple : Calvin and Hayley. They first met back in 8th grade, they were young but already in love. And like every couple, they make out when no one is in the house. It was passionate, they were so in love, they were playing with each other's body. Until that Preston comes in with the groceries, interrupting their little game.

"CRAP! Sorry to interrupt you guys!" Preston quickly apologize.

"Next time can you just knock?" Asked Calvin before laughing.

"I promise!" Said Preston as he start to store the groceries.

"Hello lovebirds, hey Preston!" Said Sarah entering the place with a new hair.

"Brunette Sarah, I LOVE IT!" Responded her best friend.

"Definitely better than blonde!" Said Preston smiling.

"Make out breaker is right!" Said Calvin.

"Brody and Aiden are coming with the rest of the groceries, tonight we're doing a cocktail dinner!" Annonces Sarah smiling.

"For what?" Asked Hayley.

"Well to celebrate the end of summer and our entry to university!"

"I feel like this year is gonna be good!" Said Hayley.

"Yeah." Said Calvin while looking at his girlfriend like she was an angel.

"What's up folks!" Said Aiden coming with his little brother and the rest of the groceries.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Yelled Brody for no reason.

Everything was ready, the mini sandwiches, the champagne, cheese chicken skewers, now the party can start.

"It's crazy how time flies!" Said Sarah.

"Yeah, I remember when we were in high school, like it was yesterday." Responded Calvin, thinking and thinking.

"Now the real life is right in front of us, hoping that it brings us success and happiness, cheers everyone." Said Brody, proudly raising his glass to make a toast.

"By the way Aiden, what are you going to do this year? I'm very intrigued!" Asked Preston.

"Right now I'm preparing my third album studio, it's going to be very exciting!" Aiden responded with a smile.

"Let's make this year, the best year of our fucking lives!" Yelled Calvin like he didn't care about the neighbors hearing that.

harwood county

Emma Goodall was working in a flower shop since a year now, she was very passionate about it and she loved everything about flowers. Troy Burrows, who continued his karate career often visited his Megaforce teammate just like the others. They were both close friends but they never got the chance to be only two, without their friends.

"Hello miss florist!" Jokingly said Troy while entering the place. They hugged each other like as if it's been a long time since they've seen each other.

"How was work?" He asked.

"It was great, not too much people, I like it this way, it's more calm." She answered.

"I know you, you wouldn't handled the mess and the loud noises." Said Troy as Emma nodded. "Jake wants to do a dinner next Thursday, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

"Yeah sure, it's been a while since I didn't saw the boys, that would be cool!" 

"Good then, more importantly, how are you?" He asked while holding her hand.

"To be honest, I keep smiling and everything but I am not alright." She admitted. "My dad is not feeling alright at all, my mom is literally by his side, she's crying, she have no idea what to do, I'm anxious, I try to see him practically all the time after work, but nothing change, he's still weakened." She said before wiping a tear.

"Did you talk about this to someone?"

"Yes to Gia, she visit me every day to have news, she reassure me, she console me but I still have this fake smile on my face to tell everyone that I'm alright."

"We're here for you, know that if you have any problem, talk to us, I won't leave you." Said Troy while looking at her, right in the eyes.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, let me take you back to your parents, my car is just there." Said Troy, holding her hand like he didn't wanted to let her go.

The most important thing in life is to take care of our loved ones, we don't want to let them go, but sadly, we know that one day, they will be gone, and we can't prevent that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a non spectacular chapter but that was just the beginning. but over the chapters, i will take you to all the power rangers multiverse so you can spill the tea a lot :) thank you for reading this chapter <3


End file.
